This Won't Hurt a Bit
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Jubilee begs the girls to help her out with a little problem she's having.


Logan shot up from his spot on the couch when he heard a female cry for help coming from upstairs. Quickly, he bounded up the flight of steps and towards the cries.

"Jubes! Just sit still!" Came Jean's voice from behind her shut bedroom door.

"It won't hurt so much if you just stop wiggling..." Cyndi sighed in annoyance.

"Yea, it's already on...just let Cyndi rip it off." Kitty coaxed.

"Rip?!" Jubilee cried out in horror.

"Yes, how else did you think people did this?" Cyndi laughed as Logan burst into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Logan growled, taking in the scene before him. Jubilee was being held down on Cyndi's waxing table by Jean and Kitty. Jubilee was faced away from the door and appeared to be pant less with her legs spread apart. The 3 women looked up at Logan and smiled.

"Is that Logan? Help me!" Jubilee cried out.

"Oh Christ...What are you guys doing to her?" Logan groaned.

"Jubes asked for a bikini wax...and Cyndi's giving it to her." Jean replied casually.

"Yea, well...I didn't realize it would hurt..." Jubilee whined.

"What'd you think it was going to feel like to have hair ripped off of your flesh by luke warm wax?" Cyndi asked smartly, folding her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Well, I don't want to get waxed now." Jubilee sighed.

"Jubes, the strip's already on...I gotta take it off. It's the only way." Cyndi replied.

"I'm out of here." Logan replied as he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Women..." He cringed as he walked away.

About 10 minutes later...

"Remy!" Cyndi called out into the hallway, hoping he would hear her. Sure enough, he did and came sauntering into the room moments later.

"Oui, Chere?" He asked.

"Show Jubes that waxing doesn't hurt. Give me your arm." Cyndi replied softly. Remy gave her a skeptical look, but obliged and reached his bare left arm out to her. Jubilee turned around as best as she could from her spot on the table and watched over her shoulder as Cyndi applied a little wax to Remy's forearm with a little plastic spatula.

"Oooo, dat feels kinda nice..." Remy noticed, thinking the worst was over. Cyndi smirked and reached for a waxing strip, placing it over the waxy skin and rubbing it down firmly before reaching for an end and pulling it upward in one quick motion, taking with it a good amount of Remy's forearm hair.

"Ah! Merde!" Remy cried out as he tugged his arm back and examined it with a horrified look on his face.

"See! I knew it!" Jubilee whined as she turned back around and tried to get off the table, Jean and Kitty struggling to keep her down.

"You're no help, Cajun...Thanks _a lot_." Cyndi said as she pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Dieu..." Remy sighed as he unceremoniously entered the hall, glancing down at the smooth patch of red skin on his forearm before walking off.

Cyndi turned back to Jubilee and while Jean and Kitty seemed to have a good grip on her, Cyndi took a chance and tugged at the waxy strip between Jubilee's legs, eliciting a gasp from the teenager as it came off.

"Owww!" She yelped as she nearly shot off of the table. Jean and Kitty rushed away from the girl and nobody spoke for a good minute as Jubilee sat up and glanced down at her crotch.

"Like, well...?" Kitty asked finally.

"It looks good...can you do the other side now?" Jubilee asked in a small voice.

"No way...I learned my lesson." Cyndi replied, throwing her hands out in front of her and backing away.

"C'mon...I can't just walk around like this...do the other side." Jubilee whined as she laid back down on the table. Cyndi and Jean looked at each other and rolled their eyes as Cyndi dipped the applicator into the wax container and applied it to the other side.

"Just do it quick...don't give her time to object." Jean said as she and Kitty held Jubilee down once again. Cyndi rubbed waxing strip down on her skin and ripped upward, causing Jubilee to let out another scream that practically shook the entire room.

"Done...ya big baby. I'm never doing this for you ever again." Cyndi smirked as Jubilee scrammbled to get off of the table and put her pants back on. Seconds later, she was hobbling out the door, walking very much like a penguin.

Later on that night...

Everyone was sitting in the living room, watching Desperate Housewives when Cyndi came into the room with her legs covered in some kind of thick white lotion and her shorts rolled up high of her thighs.

"What's on your legs?" Jubilee asked.

"Nair...what'd you think I was gonna do? Wax 'em? That shit hurts..." Cyndi smirked as she reached down for a Cheese Doodle in Jean's bowl. Jubilee gave her a look before shooting up and chasing her around the room.

"I KNEW you were lying!" Jubilee yelled as the two women ran off. Remy and Logan glanced over at each other and simply shook their heads slowly.

"Women..." They laughed.


End file.
